Subtle Tactics
by FailingDemi
Summary: But how would the yapping brunette who admires the commoner of the club respond to him if he ever told her that he ‘enjoyed being with her’? Not very well…he concluded. Take subtle approaches, he had told himself. -Onesided KyouRen-Short Story-


A/N: This is old. I found this in my list of incomplete oneshots so I re-read it. Felt impressed with it. And decided to post it. Consider it a drabble or a short story. XD I know this would probably sound kind of stupid but neh. Whatevers. -shrugs-

Disclaimer: Dun own, unbeta'd.

_--_

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The ticking from the clock rang out in the ever so quiet club room. It was a fresh spring Sunday morning; a morning where all students had a day to relax and sleep in or do whatever they had to.

It was Sunday; he shouldn't be in school.

The second-year stole a glance up from his notebook and looked at the girl sitting across him. She was too concentrated on a sketchbook to even realize that he was staring at her through his glasses.

She shouldn't be in school either.

He brushed his hand through his abnormally messy hair; why should he groom and gel if he wasn't going to entertain customers at the club? It was just…completely merit-less.

His gray orbs were set on the quiet freshman.

He had walked into the club room to only find her adding pages to her current doujinshi book. The brunette had looked up and said hello; she said nothing more after that, and the silence that coated the atmosphere sort of freaked him out. Usually the air bubbled energetically with her usual yaps and talks about her doujinshi, which were about the twins, or maybe Tamaki and Haruhi…

But today…she was deathly quiet.

He brought his hand to his mouth and coughed. The teenager had caught her attention…but only for a while. He said with a sophisticated tone, "Renge-kun…how's the comic coming along?"

"Great," she said, her voice void of enthusiasm. Renge's hand had not stopped once, her pencil made long gray strokes along the contours of a Kyouya-like face. "Hikaru has yet to discover his feelings for Kaoru…"

A small smile tugged on his lips, and he replied, "Ah…I see." Kyouya couldn't resist smiling softly at the way the fangirl did her doujinshis. They were full of fantasies…amusing ones that would never happen.

"And…you know…"

He perked up slightly.

"What's the big idea of having you with Haruhi-kun anyways?" she asked, making a face. Kyouya blinked, and she continued to ramble. "Fangirls these days…once they see you talking with Haruhi-kun it just makes them believe that you two can be together!"

"Hm? Does it bother you?" he asked testily; his eyes narrowed slightly and a smirk came on his face. Renge slapped her pencil down onto her sketchbook and crossed her arms.

"Why of course! Haruhi-kun isn't one to love the likes of you!" she said hotly. Kyouya found himself slightly deflated. "She should be with someone like…Tamaki or…one of the devil twins!"

'So she doesn't approve of me with Haruhi…' he mentally noted, as he scribbled the random piece of information onto Renge's profile. "Well…isn't that degrading," he countered smoothly.

There was silence. Renge stopped drawing; she seemed to have lost her drawing spark once Kyouya had talked to her. Kyouya had stopped writing, only pretending to write to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

After what seemed like a few minutes—

"Renge-kun, would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?" he asked coolly, clicking the ballpoint pen. The brunette with the ribbon seemed to jolt at his sudden offer, and she blinked…once and twice before asking—

"A date?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, confirming it in a nonchalant voice: "A date."

"You're really sure right…a date?"

"Yes, a date."

"You're not talking about those kinds of…dates…right?"

"No, I'm not talking about the month-kind of date."

"So it's really a date?"

"…"

"Is that a yes…or no?"

"A neutralized answer, Renge-kun," he sighed, placing the pen and his book onto the table. The girl in front of him blinked. "Which means…_Yes_, it's a date."

Instantly her face flushed red, and she blinked rapidly. Renge exclaimed in surprise, "W-What? Really?! You mean—! You're asking _me_ out to a date?! You're not kidding right?"

He frowned at her, rubbing his head in irritation. Kyouya said patiently, "Yes, I mean it." The raven head almost regretted asking her out, because stars started to replace her deep chocolate eyes, and her pink lips were twitched upwards with a fangirlism smile.

"Wow...Ohtori Kyouya asked _me_ to a date!" she exclaimed. No, she wasn't at all caring that he had asked her to accompany him for the day; she was thinking of all the jealous classmates that she will have once she tells them her stories! What a weirdo…

Her brown eyes twinkled and then she stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute. This isn't another one of your…merit-gaining plans right?"

Kyouya sweat dropped, and he sighed, "No…no it isn't, Renge-kun."

"But why are you asking me out to a date?"

"Because…" A small blush burned underneath the rim of his glasses, as his mind tried to search for the perfect explanation. "…I just felt like it." Oh why…oh why couldn't he just say: 'I like you?'

Oh yes, without doubt, the obsidian-eyed boy enjoyed her loud presence. Her talks just amuse him; it makes him laugh of how hilarious Renge was when speaking about her dreams and fantasies that aren't bound to come true.

But how would the yapping brunette who admires the commoner of the club respond to him if he ever told her that he 'enjoyed being with her'?

Not very well…he concluded.

Take subtle approaches, he had told himself. "Well, Renge-kun? What do you say? We just happen to be here at the same time with nothing to do," he said, his calm mien covered up his real motives. Renge seemed to be hesitant; her hands were clenching her sketchbook nervously. "It may help you with your next scene in the doujinshi."

"W-What?" she sputtered; her eyebrows knitted. Renge hugged the book close to her chest and spat, "You didn't read it did you?"

"No. I was just…assuming," Kyouya said with a lazy wave of his hand. Her brown orbs hadn't let up her solemn stare. The Ohtori chuckled at her uneasiness. "Renge-kun, it's really nothing that you have to be wary of."

"Tch. You're a conniving bastard, you know that, Kyouya?" she asked dryly, a sardonic smile on her face. Kyouya returned the beam with a con smile, as he stood up from the table.

"Yes, I know that," he fired back.. 'Hm. So she hates me,' he thought. Kyouya smiled down at her patiently, and he asked, while stretching forth a hand. "Well aren't we going anywhere?" He looked at her with soft gray eyes. "Spend the day with me, Renge-kun?"

-

-

-

A/N: Uh...yeah...it was supposed to be a...oneshot...but this segment is nice. XD KyouRen anyone? XD -yes, i somewhat like this pairing...SO SHUSH. :p-

-Demi-kun


End file.
